


Sleeping Habits

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno is having a training camp, and Tobio finds himself in quite the predicament thanks to a certain orange-haired first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/132415462025/dont-you-think-kagehina-is-so-fluffy-so-fluffy). 
> 
> Prompt - "Your hair is so soft..."

* * *

Something begins to tickle his nose, bringing Tobio out of a light slumber. He tries to roll over, but feels something blocking his body from doing so. Groaning, he tries to open his eyes, sleep gunk in his eyes making it rather difficult to pull them open. When he finally manages to do so, he sees orange tufts of hair. Great. How in the hell did this happen?

He looks around the room, and sees the rest of volleyball team is asleep, no one the wiser to his current predicament. He had warned Shōyō that there was a reason why he didn’t want them to sleep next to each other while they were away at training camp, but the teen would not listen to him. Rather than fight about it, he just let Shōyō do whatever he was going to do, and pray that they did not wind up sleeping in each other’s arms.

Which is exactly what happened. Not that it surprises him.

His arms have wound themselves around Shōyō’s body, who has got his head laying against Tobio’s chest. It’s the position they normally sleep in whenever Shōyō spends the night at his house. It’s only happened a few times, and Tobio never saw any issue with it, because he rather enjoys waking up with Shōyō in his arms. But this, this is different. There are other people around, and he’s not sure how they’re supposed to act.

Instead of trying to push him off of him, Tobio gives in, and starts to push his fingers through Shōyō’s hair. The orange tufts don’t seem to calm down at all, his fingers trying to push them back down so that they won’t tickle his nose any more. Shōyō makes a sound, something between a purr and a chirp, before his nose is rubbing against Tobio’s chest, arms tightening around Tobio’s middle.

He chuckles softly, fingers still trying to make Shōyō’s hair less messy. “Your hair is so soft…” He whispers to no one, the silky smooth strands gliding through his fingers. He hears Shōyō make the same noise again, his nose now pressing against the hollow of his neck.

“Your fingers feel nice,” Shōyō mumbles against his skin.

Tobio’s cheeks grow warm, not intending for Shōyō to hear him say that. “W-Why are you awake?”

“You woke me up.” Shōyō lifts his head, a goofy smile on his face. “What time is it?”

“Early.” Tobio replies, his fingers slipping off of Shōyō’s hair. “No one is awake yet.”

“Does that mean I can stay like this, then?” His whispered words make Tobio’s cheeks stay warm, Shōyō placing his head back against the side of his neck. “You’re so warm, Tobio.”

“N-N-No problem.” He stutters out, feeling like a complete moron. Of  _course_  he’s warm, he’s had the heater that is Shōyō Hinata sleeping against him for most of the night.

“Keep playing with my hair?”

Biting his lip, Tobio complies with Shōyō’s request, his fingers gravitating back towards his hair. He closes his eyes, and just enjoys these brief few moments, where it feels like they’re back in his own bedroom, and not surrounded by the rest of their teammates.

“Do you want to know why it’s so soft?” Shōyō asks, nuzzling the side of his neck.

“No.” He says, not really caring. He just likes how his hair feels on his fingers. His own hair isn’t that great. It’s not something that concerns him.

“Awwww. Come on, Tobio. Let me tell you?”

“Fine. Why is your hair soft, Hinata?”

“Conditioner.” A tiny yawn escapes from Shōyō’s mouth. “You should try some.”

He rolls his eyes. “Fine. Maybe I will.” His nails start to scratch Shōyō’s scalp, the pleased noises coming from him do something strange to his heart. “Would you knock it off? You’ll wake someone up.” He mumbles, but does not stop moving his nails across Shōyō’s scalp.

“Feels nice, though!” Shōyō chirps quietly.

“I’m sure.”

Tobio can feel Shōyō’s body pressing against his, and it makes his stomach start to twist in a unique way. He’s about to say something, when one of their teammates starts to wake up. Both freeze, Shōyō quickly scrambles away from him, placing his head back on his own pillow. Tobio stays perfectly still, as he sees Kōshi sit up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He closes his own eyes, pretending to be asleep, when he hears others start to wake up naturally.

Eventually, when more people begin to move around, he sits up, and rubs his own eyes, even though he’s been awake for a good half hour. He looks over, and sees Shōyō is still pretending to be asleep. “Idiot.” He reaches over, and gives his shoulder a rough shake. “Wake up.”

“Geez, Kageyama. You can wake him up in a better manner than that, can’t you?” Ryuu says, looking back and forth between the two. “Hinata, you okay?”

“Perfect!” The small first year grins, stretching his arms above his head.

The two look at each other, that weird feeling returning in his chest. Tobio looks away first, before standing up. “I’m going to go for a run.” He announces to no one.

“But, we’ll be warming up soon.” Kōshi says. “Might as well wait for the rest of us.”

“….Fine.”

The team gets ready for the start of the day, all heading out for their morning exercise. Tobio keeps a steady pace, rather than trying to compete with Shōyō. Kōshi jogs up next to him. “Hey, Kageyama?”

“Yeah?” He keeps his eyes forward, arms swinging by his sides as he lifts his knees up higher.

“Do you and Hinata always sleep together like that?”

He almost falls flat on his face, tripping over an invisible rock, as he hears Kōshi start to laugh. The sound draws the attention of the rest of the team, Shōyō running towards him in a blind panic.

“Are you okay?!” He asks, helping Tobio up off the ground.

“F-Fine.” He groans, wiping his hands off. “Go run, idiot. No need to worry about me.” He gives him a small smile, which Shōyō returns with a grin and a nod of his head, before running away from him.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think anyone else saw.” Kōshi says, standing next to him. “I think it’s cute.”

“C-Cute?” He groans, shaking his head. “Please don’t say anything, Sugawara-san. I told him that we shouldn’t sleep next to each other, because of that habit.”

“So, it  _does_  happen often?” Kōshi asks. Tobio looks away, pouting, ignoring the third year’s chuckles. “Well, we’re heading home today, so you won’t have to worry about it, hmm?” He pats Tobio’s shoulder. “Come on, we should catch up.”

“Yeah.”

He runs with the team’s other setter, his eyes constantly watching Shōyō, who, thankfully, can’t see him. When they catch up, finishing their jog, Tobio walks over to Shōyō, ruffling the top of his head. His fingers slide through Shōyō’s hair, enjoying the damp texture, his heart thudding in his chest as the smaller teen looks up at him with a bright smile, a small smile blossoming on his own lips. Damn that idiot.


End file.
